ポケモン レンジャー SOA： あみ伝説 Pokemon Rangers SOA: Almia Legend
by Hopeless Desires
Summary: A girl with no name, a 10 year old top ranger, a metabolism owning Victini, a Deino who has a human 'Mama' a hyperviantling Joltik, a physotic kick-ass ninja Snivy, who also hates humans, an Oshwott that steals, A mischevious Zorua... oh, and lets not forget our third speaking, mental Houndoom. There is NO normal here.
1. Lake Ice

Disclaimer: I don't Own Pokémon Rangers: SOA

It was a simple cold afternoon in Hia Valley, a young girl is seen sneaking out of a small Camp, and nobody has yet to see her leave or notice her disappearance.

The girl slid down a suitable skiing slope, before coming to a stop by sliding into the direction of a frozen rock, she sauntered into a small tree path.  
The girl held onto the trunk of the tree, and after a few seconds, started jogging to the left of the tree, far away from the Ski slope, and far away from Hia Valley.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

While the girl was jogging, there was a visible outline of some kind of lake.  
Surprisingly, when the girl reached it, it wasn't frozen.

The girl grinned before untying a small creaking wooden boat from its post, her brown hair falling into her Lilac orbs.  
She stopped and brushed her hair behind her ear.

A few seconds later, the girl is inside the drifting boat, laying her back against its hard wood.

She snuggled in her over sized old Mareep fur coat, and fixes her half-lidded eyes on the wide, blue sky.

Minutes pass by, and the only sound is the occasional ripple breaking against Lake's smooth surface.

The girl's lids are closed, and her long eyelashes brush against her pale face, her expression peaceful.

This was the girl's only place where she could run away from the adult's lies, the fake cheerfulness, and the cruel world.  
It was her only escape from the harsh reality.

She had never thought of shiver camp as home, more as a temporary hiding place, but never a home.  
The only reason she stayed was because of the free food and warmth and coziness of a real bed.

But of course, she still had to work.

**Second Person POV:**

Whenever an explorer or researcher comes by, or even one of the seven people living at camp want to go out, you had to guide them and serve them, taking them to Pokémon populated areas and the Almia Castle.

They usually came because they wanted to investigate the Tears of Princess, and they always failed.

Never have they thanked you, instead they returned to the base, which was shiver camp, with sober expressions, and you had to be punished.

And that happened a lot.

No dinner for you, no going out, and no fun activities, you had to stay the whole day and evening in an empty tent, with no one, not even old Mrs. Winter, come visit you.

You knew they were using you, you just didn't have any place you could run to.

So you were stuck here.

You've been here for almost 2 years, ever since the avalanche that took away your divorced father's life.

And you had to stay here till you start your Pokémon journey.

But you couldn't start a journey; you were in hiding from your Unknown Father's enemies.

Your father had a lot of debts, so you had no choice but to hide and miss your journey, hiding your real identity in the process.

So you don't have a name, never have and probably never will.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

You were always called girl by the adults, and never had any other children to play with, and you knew your mother for a small period of time, and she had always had a glazed over look, and left you, not even talking with you, you had to work, and because of your young age, was only able to clean classrooms.

So when your father had taken you in after staying with her since birth till age seven, you were very glad.  
You didn't have to work, and only had to study.  
So you did just that, to make your father proud.

But now he was gone, now he was one of the stars you saw in the night sky, and was hopefully looking after you.

But you were ashamed; you couldn't remember his name, his looks, not even his voice.

_Nothing._

And it brought a strange pain to your heart.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.

You had drifted into a dreamless nap, tired from the night be fore's work with some researcher named Mongol.

The lake was strangely silent, but you took no notice of it.

And that was the death of you.  
Suddenly, you felt some movement under your back, under the small old boat.

Your eyes bolted open, and then suddenly, a huge wave fell on the boat, dragging you and the boat, into the depths of the lake.

Water flooded your lungs, as the current twisted you and twirled you as if you were a child's doll.

The broken parts of the boat slammed against you, taking whatever air was left in your lungs.  
Some wood scratched your face, flooding your vision with the red color of the blood. The blood, swept away by the water, was everywhere, some.

Your lips were wet with blood, forcing you to taste the metallic blood.

Some puke, mixed with blood, filled your mouth, but you wouldn't open your mouth and get the lake's ice cold water to fill your body.

You would suffocate if you stayed like this, and if you didn't die from blood loss and the injuries.

You could have sworn that the lake seemed abnormally empty of life and full of ice cubes that slammed into your back and arms, somethimes brushing past your hair.

You were very sure that all of your bones were broken.

The pain was immense that you felt numb and dots filled your blurry sight.

You brushed swiftly past sleek and smooth skin, and sharp fins, and injured yourself severely.

Your back hit against many giant Ice cubes, but right now, your head was the victim, a white sear of pain spread through you're the back of your head as you gasped, water rushing your lungs and and some pressure from the water pushed you deep into the lake.

You started to see all the sad moments of your life, and the accident of the avalanche, the one that took your father's life, something warm that wasn't your blood had fell on your face in droplets, and then in your mouth, it was salty.

You realized you were crying silently, and every tear ached and hurt.

Something metallic gurgled in your throat, and then flowed through your mouth and everywhere.

You realized it was blood.

You watched your own blood seep through the water, a dark silhouette approaching you, arms breaking through the surface, holding your shoulders firmly, hurting you furthermore, and then hauling you out of the water, and then something that felt almost foreign entered your lungs, it was very rich and gave you energy, a soft, blocked by the blood sigh escaped your lips, paining you further more.

And that was the way you fell unconscious, thinking you were dead, and drifting to either heaven or hell.

_**A.N. Very important, please read.**_

_**So, do you like it?**_

_**Should I continue?**_

_**Please review my Ranger story.**_

_**Oh, and Kellyn is NOT the hero of Almia.**_

_**He's just a character that's Girl's Role model, and will help her throught her life.**_

_**He's also a top ranger who's investigating the Team called DimSun!**_


	2. Nigh Lock and Kellyn Hajime

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Kellyn Hajime, but I do own the plot and the girl with no name.**

* * *

I knew I wasn't dead.

I just couldn't be.

My head wouldn't be throbbing with pain otherwise. Wasn't heaven supposed to be all fluffy clouds and hot water springs? Because I distinctly remembered people repeating that those who had been in pain are _"no longer hurting" _or something like that. Well the pain in my head was definitely _not _just a figment of my imagination and I didn't think I was so bad a person that I warranted hell…at least I hoped I didn't. Because dad wouldn't be in hell and the only way I'd be okay with dying at seven is if I'd be with dad in the end.

I tried to open my eyes against the fog, open my mouth against the sandpaper, but nothing was working. There was a bright light searing against my eyes. I was blind. I couldn't see. I felt as if I was underwater, which I'm sure I was, hearing the shrill, acute ringing of something dull in my ears. Or like I had cotton balls stuck in my head because I could vaguely make out alien voices…

I could see flashes of colors erupt from behind my eyes…each flash more vivid than the last.

Briefly, I wondered what it would be like to be colorblind before the colors fogged over my mind.

Splashes of color spilled under my eyelids like flicking a paintbrush of color onto a canvas and the incoherent alien murmurings were no longer so incoherent. My jaw ached and my head was pounding and try as I might, I could not open up my eyes. I would probably know when I could open my eyes, right? Because at the moment, I felt like somebody had sealed the seam of my eyes shut with super glue and that resistance was futile.

My arm hurt. I felt like it was weighed down with lead and I couldn't move it.

I tried my toes with the dull ringing still blaring and inconsistent in my ears.

"Little girl?" You heard a child's voice, soft and inquiring.

"Are you alright?" It was very soothing.

But the colors came swimming back underneath my eyelids. I fought against it…tried to figure out what just happened…but it was no use.

I was drowning.

Second Person POV:

Someone forced your lips open, and something cold and liquid slipped down your throat.

You're in heaven, you decided. Because your wish was their command it seemed.

Your throat felt like a soft campfire now.

You sighed…you could even hear it and knew it was you. You realized you were now sitting.

"Little girl, can you hear me?" It was dad's voice. Oh God, he would kill you for dying!

"Dad?" You croaked, following the sound of his voice.

There was a short pause before I could hear the rustle of movement over the dull ringing in my ears.

"No, I'm not your Dad, I'm a Ranger."

He was right; his voice was too young to be your father's voice.

At that moment, you hesitated before open your lips, managing to croak out an "Am I blind?"

He chuckled, "No, your eyes are closed, is all."

"Where are we?" Girl asked.

"Well, we're still somewhere in Hia valley… But I don't really know where." He mumbled.

"…When will I be able to open my eyes?"

"After I put I find a Night lock berry. I heard that they're a type of healing plant that lives somewhere near Ice Lake, you wouldn't perhaps know about this plant, would you?"

A brief memory of you foraging for plants around shiver camp with Mrs. Winter struck you.

You remembered finding a strange Lilac colored closed flower that reminded you of your eyes, and brought it over to Mrs. Winter to inspect.

She had squinted, and after a few anticipating seconds, she had smiled at Girl, and told her that she had done a great job helping the old woman.

Later on, she had asked Mrs. Winters about the plant, in which she replied that _"This flower is called Night Lock, it blooms at night, and in the middle of its Lilac smelling petals, lays a curing berry, its color as dark as the night's sky."_

"Yes," You croaked, "I once saw it in the bushes near shiver camp."

"Man," He muttered, "Just great, how I will find it! I have the most horrible sense of direction!"

_"It is only found in the bushes of Hia Valley, we have been hiding it for some time."_

"Is there any bushes over here?" You inquired.

"Huh, yeah, plenty of 'em. Why do you ask?" He was looking at you with a confused glance, you could feel it.

You couldn't believe how dense he was.

"Oh, OH, I know, it might be there!"He exclaimed.

"What was your first clue?" You asked, your question filled with mockery.

But the ranger paid no attention to you, and after a few minutes, he exclaimed "I found it!"

"What time of day is it currently?"

"It's night!"

_Reason is, child, that even if it can cure, it can also kill, if handled incorrectly."_

You gulped, "Take the berry and squirt it, use the juice and rub it over my Eye lids, but be careful, one mistake can kill me!" You instructed.

He rubbed his fingers as you instructed, and nervousness upon nerves were piled on you.

But then…

1...

2...

3…

You remembered her saying it was fast acting, but if so…

4…

5…

It worked, you weren't dead, well… you_ thought it worked._

You opened your eye lids slowly, your vision was blurry, but you saw a figure of a 10 year old sitting across of you.

You could see!

"I...it worked." He mumbled.

It finally hit him, a grin slowly spread across his face "You're not dead, I don't have to make up an excuse of why I'm hauling an 8 year old's corpse across Hia Valley!"

You stared at him, jumping in glee, he was… different.

But you weren't one to judge, for you were stranger than him.

And that was how you met Kellyn Hajime, a future friend who will help guide you through your life.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Did you like it?**

**Then you HAVE to review!**


	3. Bermuda Triangle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Rangers SOA.**

**Oc submission Open!**

* * *

Girl stared at the frustrated boy, "What in the name of Arceus are you doing?**"**

Kellyn, who had been jumping around a nanosecond before, had cocked his head in Girl's direction.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked.

"You look like your pretending to be an Aipom, and if you're looking for a mate, you'll fail, because no Aipom lives here." She said, staring at the boy blankly.

He laughed, confusing Girl for she was sure she had insulted the boy.

"N-no." He sputtered, barely stifling a laugh. "I'm just trying to brainstorm ideas to get out of her."

She raised an eyebrow while staring at him quizzically. "You brainstorm by jumping?"

He shrugged, "Everybody brainstorming process is different."

"Yes, for I brainstorm only when I eat peanut butter sandwiches and dance the chicken." She muttered, sarcasm dripping with every word.

His eyes widened and popped out of his sockets, and his facial expressions were gaping. "No way!" Girl smirked in satisfaction."My friend does that too! His name is Michelle Gonzales; do you know him? He has a large mustache and is short, almost as short as I am, and always wears this big Triangle Requiem hat!"

Girl swore if her jaw was not attached to her face, it would have been on the floor, staring up at her.

What was with this boy, did his lips not ache from smiling 24/7?

As far as she knew, there was no reason he should smile, because she had knew first hand that the world was cruel, and that smiling just lifts hopes, only for that small hope to be crushed when realization of the cruelness of the world had dawned.

Unconsciously, she murmured, "Why are you smiling, we're lost and might die slowly and painfully from starvation, yet you still smile."

He grinned at her, "Because I can."

She kept herself from pointing out that he did not answer her, instead she asked.

"What's your name?"

"Kellyn Hajime, what's yours."

She stared blankly. "I don't have a name."

She said it so calmly; it was almost scary.

He gaped, Messy brown hair falling into his eyes. "No way, any caring parents would name their child; it's the unofficial rule of birth, the only time it would be broken is if…"

She stared at him as realization dawned on his face.

"O-oh," He stuttered, "S-sorry."

Then the conversation ended, the air around them turning thick.

* * *

_F.F. 1 hour later._

She sighed as the boy, Kellyn, or so he says, fidgeted for the fourteenth time that hour.

After Kellyn had captured an Empoleon, they had surfed up the Ice Lake. Although it took some time convincing Girl, considering Pokémon just hated her for no reason.

However, after he hissed out that the reason was probably her blank expression, which probably scared the life out of them, had Girl growled at Kellyn, and sat down begrudgingly on the back of the ever-so patient Empoleon, flinching at his/her every movement.

After they got of the Empoleon, Kellyn had thanked her/him and it just ranted its name, before diving into the depths of the lake.

They had been walking ever since, and none of them had yet to whine about how tired they were.

Only stopping to capture a Vulpix.

"Look." Muttered Kellyn. "There's something in the distance."

Sure enough, after a few more walking, they had found themselves 4 meters outside a vast castle, its large metallic gate surrounded by 10 torches.

"It's the Almia castle." Girl murmured, no matter how many times she saw it; it had always mesmerized her.

Instantly, Kellyn's mood brightened. "Let's take cover inside."

She shook her head. "It's locked, I should know, I've been here for more than 20 boring times.

It was true, although she should have admitted that she had not gotten 3 meters near the castle, because of the old legends surrounding it.

They elders had said millions of times that the door would only open for a pure heart, or a destined hero.

In addition, that those who have the pure emotion of saving pokemon or humans, and who carry the hearth with them, would light 2 unfrozen torches.

But only with the help of a certain Pokémon.

They also said that the spirit of the crying princess lived here, making sure to only allow those who had felt true despair, but never less have kindness lurking in the depths of their hearts, to go to the second floor, and get near the Tears of Princess.

Nevertheless, at that moment, Kellyn had been inspecting one of the 2 unfrozen torches, when suddenly the Vulpix cried its name, before emitting a long coiling rope of fire against the two torches.

"Whoa, what the!" He stumbled backwards, leaving small footsteps on the pure white snow.

She covered her nose, protecting from the spreading smoke, her Asthma activating.

2 seconds later, the torches held two proud fires, its color shades of orange, amber, and red.

The Vulpix turned around and looked innocently at her master, before squealing and running away, disappearing in the Snowy lands, a trail of footsteps leading to her.

She stared at the gates. "That was… interesting."

Kellyn stared at her before jumping on his two legs. "Interesting! You call almost being roasted interesting!"

She waved her hands. "Stop sputtering nonsense, you're alive and that's what matters. Now what's important is what just happened." She said, pointing at the two torches.

He glared before standing up, brushing of the snow.

"I don't know, really, ever since this fiasco started I've been feeling like I've entered some cliché horror movie!"

Girl walked up to him and patted his back, uttering, "Believe me, I feel you, I'm stuck with some boy with anger issues."

He glared at her before saying, "We should go into the castle.

"I said it was LOCKED, repeat after m D."

"Well, we'll find a way to go inside it and take cover; I think that there's a storm coming." He said.

"**I** know what you're saying and we're not going there. At no point are we going anywhere near there. You aren't even aware that 'there' exists. I don't even want to think about 'there' and believe me, neither do you. There...for you...is like... It's like the Bermuda Triangle."

_**To be or not to be Continued, That is the Question.**_

* * *

_**A\N**_

**But, it will be if you review, then if you can, follow and favorite!**

**PikaMewGirl, Volcarano, Darker Dusk get free Hugz!**

**(^^) (^^)**

**Free Hugz for whoever reveiws, also free chapter or preveiw for those who reveiw follow AND fave.**

**Enter your Oc into my story!**

***Sigh* Reader these days are sooo lazy.**

**Guests can also review.**

**I'm not asking much, just one review, it takes seconds.**

**Signing out,**

**-Hopeless Desires**


	4. Torches,FemKellyn, and some creepy wood

**Disclaimer: I own nothng but Girl, and the plot.**

**VERY IMPORTANT:**

**The oc submittion is still open!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

"_Still,"_ muttered Girl, "This door sure is stubborn, like _some_ kid I know."

When Girl said her words, the frozen torches began to melt, flaming suddenly.

One by one, their golden flames towered above the children, seemingly reaching to the sky.

The children stared aghast at the towering flames, entranced by their illusions. A warm and bubbly feeling spreading through their very core.

Their attention was broken, as they now stared at the giant steel door.

It opened silently, its steel shifting little, and there, lo and behold, was their entrance to the mansion.

Kellyn, gaped a little, before pointing at the opened gate.

"_Did you see that!"_ He whispered.

"I have eyes so I suppose I do." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Both of them stood there for a while longer.

"Well?" Said Girl. "_Ladies_ first."

Kellyn nodded, before walking past the giant doors, his mouth a little ajar.

It was only minutes later that the joke kicked in.

**HEY!"**

* * *

Girl observed her surroundings:

The entrance hall was rather uninviting, as was the cold aura surrounding it. The floor was encrusted in ice and the few pictures on the wall were glossed over with frost. The kids walked slowly and silently through the hall, occasionally sliding on the ice. Finally, they ascended the ice-encrusted staircase that led out of the frozen wasteland that was the entrance hall – and into the frozen wasteland that, probably, once upon a time, had passed as a dining room. The cracked china plates and crystal goblets set atop the long table didn't light any suspicious feeling in the Girl's chest, but the fresh flower arrangements, the dustless table, and lit candles sure did.

"This is rather odd, old abandoned mansions sure don't have lit candles _or fresh _flowers, they don't even have housekeepers to clean the place, something is wrong in here." said Girl, wiping her finger against the clean surface, before pointing the clean finger behind her.

She rolled her eyes at the sulking Hajime behind her, he hadn't talked to her ever since she said _that._

And that, in her eyes, was rather childish.

But there was so much limit of silence for the Hajime boy.

And the Hajime boy being Hajime, retorted.

"Oh come on, do you notice every single thing you pass, because the only thing _I'm _thinking is that this place is freezing!" he said, rolling _his _eyes at Girl, who finished examining the broken dishware on the table and was now examining a large, frost-covered portrait hanging on the wall.

Girl turned around, amber eyes staring seriously at him.

"I think… someone else is here," she said after a moment of silence.

"We need to leave!" her voice was, for the first time, urgent, almost begging.

"What! Why?" Hajime.

She pointed at the portrait's wood, "Mr. Winter used to buy this type of wood to build with." She said, eyes looking at him, completely serious. "He used to pay extra price for builders from Unova with their shiny Conkeldurr to make it."

"So?" Kellyn raised an eyebrow.

"But, the thing is, nobody knows about it, because everyone who made it was shushed, so that nobody else coud gain their money, and so, the only buyer is Mr. Winter, and when Mr Winter died, a few months later, the people who knew of them died too, some say there was something in the wood that killed them, and now, Me and Ms. Winter are the only people left that know about it."

Silence.

That was the only thing right now that echoed in the icy walls.

The two kids looked at each other, then the large stair case.

They both heard something.

It was faint, but they were sure.

_And it sounded like the bang of a giant door._

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ:**

* * *

**Hello! It is I, Alice!**

**I come with bad news.**

**I know what you are about to say.**

**"Bad news? NOOO!" yells Guest**

**"The world must be ending!"crows a writer.**

**"It is my fault, for the Apocalypse I have been predicting since I have been five, is finally in process, for I have woken up early in the morning, and opened the laptop, defying Mother's rules!" mourns a reader.**

**Nevertheless, that is certainly _NOT _the case.**

**There is _NO _Apocalypse happening, (although it _might _happen, no one really knows.) it is rather very different than what you think.**

**I am a 6th Grader.**

**Yes, a 6th _GRADER._**

**For those of you who understood, Congrats!**

**However, for those of you who did not understand, do not fret, for I will spend some time and words to write the meaning.**

**The meaning is so horrifying, so deadly, that those who _did _understand are probably cowering in a corner, screaming BLOODY MURDER.**

**Something every child writer knows and detests.**

**It, simply put, is _school._**

**Alas, school, the place where children go to slave under countless of words and lessons and triangles and track and drama and school bullies, also the place with overactive drama queens with an unbelievably peanut sized brain, because, seriously, all that lipstick rubbing on their forehead _must _have created some type of brain eating zombie!**

**But, there is something even worse than that.**

**_Homework._**

**_Grades._**

**And the fact that the school is in another language than my last school is horrifying.**

**Moreover, the punishment,_ oh the punishment._**

**If I do not gain the greatest of grades in this foreign school, where I have no friends, and there is little English, then, simply put, I will not go out with my friends and darling (but crazy) cousins and siblings!**

**I am also planning to start gymnastics, since I heard that it truly does have the sport, although there is also music, track, making friends, and many, _many_ other things on my list.**

**So please bear with me, my readers!**

**Anyways, school starts in a week, yes, it's in LATE SEPTEMBER! WOHOOOO!**

**Anyways, I really appreciate reviews, because I just love them and their words, whenever I read them, I get nauseous and this bubbly, warm filling spreads in the pit of my stomach.**

**Actually, the only reason I'm writing this chapter is because of two reviews from the dear Darker Dusk and a review from some guest called Cidori Minami!**

**Oh, and Cidori, you sure ain't lazy *Grins*!**

**The Hugz:**

**(^^) (^^)**

**Reviews are appreciated, Oc submittions are applauded, but ONLY through reviews!**


	5. STUPID HAUNTER, WIERD LADY!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my clothes.**

**... OKAY, I don't own Pokemon, but I DO own Girl.**

* * *

The sudden bang had surprised both of them. As they had glanced at each other.

Suddenly, two dark figures came from behind Kellyn.

One of them a Haunter, the other a Houndoom, the Houndoom strode to Girl, glaring at her, as the haunter wrapped its little stubby arms around Kellyn's arm.

"Its drinking my styler's energy bar, you got to help me!" whispered Kellyn, as to not alarm the Pokemon.

"What am I supposed to do!" whispered Girl, the Houndoom growled at her, and Girl growled back at him, somehow sounding menacing a scary.

The Houndoom didn't flinch, actually, it seemed to say 'Are you kidding me?'.

Girl ran to the Table and grabbed a plate, throwing it to the wall, managing to miss Kellyn.

That seemed to anger it, as it released Kellyn, who was rubbing his arm, and glared at Girl.

The Houndoom just got closer, a growl emitting from his throat.

"Run" whispered the girl.

But he stood there, aping.

"Take my advice- I'm not using it."

Kellyn stared at her, wondering how she managed to make a joke right now, but that set him up, he raised the arm with the styler, neither Pokemon noticed him, and aimed the capture styler.

**_CAPTURE ON!_**

"Idiot." the girl hissed, before scrambling to the staircase.

* * *

Girl was just faced with a new array of promblems.

One of them being that the entire third floor of the castle was essentially a walkway… made of ice.

Girl managed to avoid one… two… three hits by wildly sliding around, barely avoiding falling off the side each time. After the third miss, the only thing that kept the girl from flying off the side was that she had managed to grab onto a giant spear of ice that was about to impale her.

Her second problem was that the darn Haunter had followed her.

The haunter emerged from the ice walkway from behind her and threw a giant shadow ball at her, shattering the pillar, and the hard surface holding her and the pillar of ice.

She let out a loud scream as she fell – ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five, thirty –

She slammed into a hard surface. She felt something shatter beneath her weight and a sickening crunching sound as she bounced like a rag doll from the surface to the floor, landing with a final thud on her back.

Small sharp peices stuck to her soaked, cold back, piercing her. She panicked momentarily as she realized not only that she could not see, but also that the wind had been completely knocked out of her, and so she could not breathe.

After a few seconds, she finally managed to draw some air into her lungs, though her body was still numb. Her hazy vision began to clear, and she finally managed to see where she had ended up.

The surface she had smashed into being a countertop, and the shattering sound she had felt appeared to have been a stack of plates and a goblet of ice water that had been set on it. With her limited sight, she saw an ancient wood-burning stove and an ice-encrusted sideboard, and realized where she was.

A kitchen.

Then the initial numbness she felt from the shock subsided and she realized what the crunching sounds she had felt when she had hit the counter had been.

Her ribs.

Her ankle was also twisted the wrong way.

And so, she was there, sitting in her little pile of blood, gazing at the roof made of darkness, and thinking of how she owed that Hajime boy, and how time was a great teacher, only problem being that time kills all its students.

And so she sighed, ready for death, well, not really ready, but she had made a friend, and today was way better than her short 8 years.

_Kid._

Her eyes popped open.

It was definitely there, the voice was faint but near.

Her eyes lids slowly closed, as she saw a figure standing on top of her, muttering something.

It was a girl in a white gown her face hidden under a veil.

But she vanished as Girl descended into darkness.

* * *

**A.N**

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, so I emailed some people who reviewed and told them that if they review, I write a chapter.**

**But you can also review!**

**And if you did, and in 2 days, the people I sent messages to didn't reply, I send a preview of the chapter.**

**If guests also review, they can either sign their e-mails, or review once more and autuatically gain a chapter!**


	6. Pirate book, weird lady, blah blah blah!

**Disclaimer: Own it... Own it not.**  
**Oc submission still open, laziness not excused.**

* * *

Girl's eyes flickered open, her body feeling sore, very sore.  
But strangely, she remember something, it was just a fleeting memory that crossed her mind.

She had fell from a high surface.  
But, if that was so, then she should be dead, and if by some miracle, she did live, then she would have all of her bones broken.  
So why?

Girl observed her surroundings.  
Wooden walls, creaking noises, rose aroma.

_Weird_, thought Girl,_ wasn't she in Almia Castle a while ago._

Suddenly, Girl heard something low and soft like silk, At first, it was barely noticeable. It began as a low, trembling hum, shivering across the room. Then the sound rose, vibrating, not a hum but a note, high, and clear, like birdsong. But it was too crystal to be birdsong.

A woman walked through the door, LITERALLY.  
Girl stared at her, suspicion and fear rushing through her veins.  
The woman approached her, before raising her arm toward Girl, who had closed her eyes in fear, her heart beating against her ribcage.  
The feel of the Woman's hand was cold, and so very smooth.  
But Girl was sure she had frozen her arm.  
The woman stroked Girl's hand, as she opened her eyes meekly, before smiling softly at Girl.

**"So little, so pure..."**

"W-who are you... what are you?"Girl managed to croak out.

But the woman ignored her, her smile widening.

**"So young, so powerful..."** Her voice was turning softer, as Girl's eye lids felt heavy.

**"You will have such a hard future, My little hero, but it cannot be another way..."**

Her voice was haunting, and in the corner of Girl's eyes, she could see the shadows in the room, all of them getting closer, their arms grabbing out to them, each own owning a voice, each darker then the other, and the Woman's aura was a pure white in all of this, even seeming unaffected to the shadows moans.  
She smiled, and Girl stared at her.  
Two magenta tufts formed an arc across her chest. There were yellow ornaments on the sides of her. She also had glowing, pink, ring-like wings on her sides.

**"I shall have to go, little child, beware of the 'Mares! For they shall break you.I also have something to give you, little child, for it will protect your dreams. I warn you! Never lose it, or you shall lose your sanity."**

She tied something soft and light around Girl's neck, as Girl yawned.  
She began to float, as Girl's vision began to blur.

"Wait!" She called out desperately,"Whats your name?"

She smiled at her, before pausing a little. **"Call me...Saturne."**

And then, Girl sinked into the darkness.

* * *

Girl woke up shakily, her body trembling.  
She gazed around her at the long room with the shining counter tops, and it's beige walls.  
She stood up shakily, her back aching, and started for the kitchen door.  
She stepped out the room quietly, feeling very tired and unbelievably drained.  
She sauntered a little before grabbing a hold of a small statue that stood next to giant oak doors, and groaned loudly, feeling very lousy.  
She stood outside the giant doors, before grabbing the handle, and bracing herself for what might be behind.  
Creak.  
Busted.

Girl's eyes twitched.  
"What in the name of Kyuurem, are you doing here Hajimme?" Girl's voice might have been monotone, but there was a small flicker of annoyance in her Gold hues.  
The boy jumped in shock.  
"A-AH, HELP, it's that crazy little girl's ghost! he squeaked, cowering with the small book he was holding.  
"Very courageus-" she muttered, walking over and flicking Kellyn's forehead, " of you, top ranger."  
"Your not a ghost?" he questioned.  
"No, I'm one of the zombies that danced with Michael Jackson in the thriller video." Girl muttered.  
He recoiled quickly, "So your alive!"  
"Last time I checked I was alive, but that was last time, if you want, I can check again!" Girl shrugged.  
He gave her a glance, "I'll pass."  
Another shrug, "Fine."  
Tense silence ensued, and the atmosphere turned thick.  
"How long have you been here?" Girl asked.  
Kellyn cocked his head, "Dunno, around 3 hours?"  
Glare.  
"Did you, per chance, come searching for me, Hajimme?"  
He fidgeted, squirming under girl's gaze, "Um... Other than calling your name, not really"  
Girl grabbed the book from Kellyn's hands, titled 'Pirate Tortures Handbook' flicked through the pages lightning fast, then turned around, her dark chocolate hair fluttering in the air, her back facing Kellyn.  
"Well, Hajimme, that requires a punishment, for being a traitor to a perfectly generous Captain."

Hajimme couldn't help but point out that they weren't in some cliche movie with random pirates that punish traitors.

Nevertheless, Girl had sadly shook her head before yelling, "Avast Ye* before I torture you using the Black Spot*!"  
Kellyn sweat dropped at Girl's sudden change of character, as she continued talking.

"And being the generous Captain I am, I shall spare you!" Kellyn sighed, but stopped mid time as Girl's lips spread into a eery smile, eery it was, for Kellyn had never seen Girl smile before.

_**Ever.**_

"But, you'll have to do one little thing for me."

"I want to play truth and dare!"

Standing there in the moonlight, it looked almost pretty, in a regal, mysterious sort of way. Two stories tall plus an attic, covered in what used to be white siding. It was now peeling and the red shutters and trim were faded from the years. Glass windows were covered with wooden planks, set in with nails used by the owners when they shut up the house and moved away. Shutters hung sadly by one hinge, if they hung at all. To top it all off, the tallest part of the house was railed by black iron to keep visitors from falling as they enjoyed the view.  
It was some small house for servants deep inside the Almia Castle.

Kellyn wasn't fond of it at all.

"Well, in you go!" Girl said as cheerfully as a girl that just downed an entire jar of mayonnaise could. She went to the door, grabbed the handle, and pulled.

There was a snapping sound as she pulled, and the old brass knob came off in her hand. He looked at it, surprised, as if she wondered why it dared do such a thing. He turned it over curiously, and Kellyn pushed her aside before she could pull the other one off.

"It's a push door, idiot." Kellyn informed her, using just one single finger to push open said door. It went in with a loud creak, and gave way to a large, gaping black hole. It didn't bode well with Kellyn.

"But if you hurl, you have to come back, no matter the time, and get me." Kellyn bargained.

"And if not, I'll be here to get you around sunrise."

"Piece of cake." Kellyn mentioned, though he was visibly shaking. Girl groaned and shook her head.

"Don't say that! It'll make me sick, and you'd be cheating." she warned as Kellyn opened his mouth to retort. "And you wouldn't want to cheat."

"Crap." Kellyn muttered. Girl, tired of standing around, pushed the boy forward into the darkness, shutting the door behind him.

"And tell all the little ghosties Captain Girl said hi!" Girl called cheerfully through the hole where the doorknob once sat.  
"Yeah sure." He grumbled, before freezing.

**_Wait..._**

**Did she just say ghost!**

* * *

**(-_-')...**  
**That was... Dramatic, wasn't it?**  
**Everything will be known in the meant time, which is in book 2/3 and beyond...**  
**Mean while, I'm guessing this story will have to get a sequel.**  
**Anyways, review for more.**  
**Thanks TheCaramelSecrets, PikaMewGirl, Silverdragon98 , Loveon ,Darker Dusk , and plenty more for your reviews, review more an you all will get another mentally unstable chapter!**

**Silverdragon98, thank you so much for your Oc!**


	7. Oc form!

You have to send the Oc by reviewing!

Name:

Gender:

Occupation: (Pokémon Ranger, Top Ranger, Trainer, Operator mechanic, researcher, Teacher at the school, citizen, Team Dim Sun, student and future _, Frontier Brain, Cook, Singer, Farmer, Coordinator, Artist, Breeder etc, but NO CHAMPION OR ELIE FOUR OR Elite Coordinator, ORPokemon Master and ONLY THOSE WHO REVIEW OFTEN CAN SUBMIT A Gym Leader/ Elite Coordinator/ Elite breeder!)

Rank if ranger: (1 - 10)

If anything that isn't trainer and top ranger: Partner Pokémon: (Or future Partner Pokémon)

If Top Ranger: 3 partner Pokemon:

If trainer: Team of 6:

Looks:

Personality:

Family (?):

Background:

Age/Birth date:

Facial things: (Piercings, tattoos,etc.)

Habits:

Hobbies:

Things she/he excels at:

Things he is bad at: (At least 3)

Phobias:( At least 2)

Dislikes: (Not important)

Likes: (Needed)

Etc:


End file.
